Girlfriend
by Chibi's Sister
Summary: It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was wrong with Dana Tan. And Chelsea Cunningham knew her better than anyone else. After all, they were best friends. Terry and Dana's relationship, from Chelsea's point of view. One shot.


A/N: Because Dana gets so much flak, and who better to defend her than her best friend?

There was definitely something wrong with Dana Tan.

For starters, she showed up eight minutes late to Geometry with dark circles under her eyes. Then she doodled instead of taking notes in Biology, and was so distracted in American Lit, that when the teacher asked for the author of _Of Mice and Men_, she said John Wayne. I kid you not.

So when the poor girl knocked over a glass of milk in the cafeteria at lunch, I decided it was time for an intervention. Someone had to take action because Dana had Home Ec after lunch and at this rate there was no way she wasn't going to burn her soufflé, or whatever it was that they were whipping up today. That someone would be me. Best friend and all.

Besides, I knew exactly what was wrong with Dana Tan. Same thing as last week, and the week before. Terry McGinnis.

I grabbed a napkin and starting helping Dana mop up the mess. "So, what did the Boy Loser do this week?" Dana blinked at me as if she had no idea what I was talking about. I sighed. "Don't play dumb, girl. You had another fight with Terry, didn't you?"

Dana dropped her sopping napkin and sank back on her seat. "A fight? I wish. That would mean we'd actually spoken to each other." Her eyes were starting to tear and I knew she was about to lose it. I sat down next to her. The milk could wait.

"Let me guess, he stood you up again?"

Dana bit her lip and nodded. "He stood me up. Again."

"How did he plead?" Dana didn't say anything. "He said something, right? He made some kind of excuse, no matter how half-baked?"

"He called the next morning. I didn't pick up. He left a message saying Mr. Wayne needed him to run an emergency errand."

"Mr. Wayne again. It's always him, isn't it." I studied my hot-pink nails. It wasn't normal. I mean, I may not have the most experience with earning a wage, but even I can tell that something's not right when an apparently healthy teenage boy exhibits a burning desire to ditch his Asian goddess of a girlfriend to answer the summons of a cantankerous old man. Nope, not normal at all.

"When it's not Mr. Wayne, it's babysitting or homework." Dana sighed. "Lately, I've been coming to the conclusion that it's really me."

I stared at her. "Did you get your brain spliced or something? What kind of talk is that?"

"Realistic talk. I've got to face facts, Chelsea. Terry's avoiding me. There's no other explanation."

"Don't be too sure. He's a flake, Dana; he does it to everyone. Haven't you noticed how he's always cutting class?"

"If he really wanted to be with me, he'd be there," Dana said stubbornly.

I patted her shoulder. "He'd have to be insane not to want to be with you, Dana, trust me. If you weren't my best friend, I'd be crazy jealous of you."

"Really?" Was that almost a smile on her face? I grinned.

"Really."

"Maybe you're right."

"I'm always right."

Now she really did smile. "Y'know, I'm probably just over-thinking things way too much."  
"That's the spirit."

"Terry's probably just been really busy. I shouldn't have reacted so harshly."

How could she be so easy on him? "But, Dana…" I began, then stopped. "Well speak of the devil."

Terry McGinnis walked up to Dana, an apologetic expression on his face. "Dana? Listen, I know you're mad, and you have every right to be, but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened the other night." Dana gave him a cool glance. At least she wasn't making it _too_ easy for him. McGinnis shuffled his feet. "I was hoping maybe I could make it up to you? Maybe we could catch a movie tonight?"

Dana considered. "Well, there is this new Liz Bantham movie I was hoping to see…"

"A chick flick?" There was a barely suppressed groan in his voice.

Dana's eyes hardened. "A chick flick. And you're buying me popcorn."

McGinnis stuck out his hand. "Deal."

Dana laughed. "Just don't be late."

There were so many things I wanted to say, but Dana had such a happy glow in her eyes as she watched her boyfriend walk away that I bit my tongue. Then Blade came to sit with us, so we finished cleaning up the milk spill and talked fashion until the bell rang. As far as Dana was concerned, it seemed, the Terry McGinnis issue had been put to bed. I was less then convinced.

What did she see in that guy, anyway? I mean, sure he was easy on the eyes. Nearly six foot, with rippling muscles, jet black hair, and dreamy blue eyes, he was better looking than even Nelson, although I wasn't going to volunteer that particular opinion anytime soon, especially around Blade. But looks weren't everything and Dana wasn't really that superficial. She hung out with Howie Groote on occasion, if you can believe that. So just what was it that so mesmerized her about the boyfriend who couldn't ever seem to manage to even make it to a Friday night dinner date?

Over the last several months, things had developed into a familiar pattern. Terry would stand Dana up. He'd apologize, reschedule, and then do it again. They'd fight for a while; Dana would brood, and get insecure. If things got bad enough, she'd break up with him. For a few days, she'd act like she was a starving woman and every passing guy a juicy steak. She'd even flirt shamelessly with Nelson, which seriously ticked Blade off if she and Nelson happened to be together at the time. She made allowances, though. It was transparently obvious to everyone that all of Dana's flirting and posturing was just an attempt to make Terry jealous. It was also transparently obvious that it worked. Within a few days, she and McGinnis would be back together, acting all honeymoon-y. Until the next time Dana wanted to go out to Rhino's, anyway.

It was one of those vicious cycle things the teachers were always harping about. How unschway. If only Dana would ditch the jerk for good one of these days. How could she stay with someone who made her so miserable? Dana deserved so much better, and it wasn't just because of her pretty face. Blade's gorgeous, and she's my friend and all, but I'd be lying if I said she wasn't a real witch, sometimes. I guess she probably says the same about me. But Dana…well, she's just a really great person. The kind of person who _can_ be friends with Howie and Blade at the same time, who can keep Nelson and Terry from fighting like cats and dogs, who can put up with that annoying Gibson girl always kibitzing with her boyfriend, and can even find it in her heart to forgive her boyfriend for standing her up for the twenty-seventh time. McGinnis didn't have the faintest clue of what he's got, or he wouldn't rip out her heart and trample on it every other week. I was just so sick of seeing the dark circles under Dana's eyes, the smudged mascara, the dejected sighs, and forced smiles. I just wanted to see Dana happy. I mean, if a girl like Dana can't manage to have a successful relationship, what hope is there for a shallow teen queen like me?

But Dana _was_ happy, I realized with a jolt. Right now, she's got a smile as bright as a neon sign as she clears away her tray. Sure, she's as miserable as a lost puppy when she and Terry are fighting, but when they're together, she's on cloud nine. I don't know exactly how her flaky jerk of a boyfriend makes her feel like this, but he does. McGinnis doesn't deserve Dana, but Dana deserves whatever makes her happy. If that means Terry McGinnis, then so be it.

So I smiled politely as Terry walks up to the table. "Hey, Dana, walk with me to Home Ec?" he said.

Dana flashed him a million watt grin. "Let me grab my backpack." Before dashing off, she turned to me. "By the way, Chels, thanks."

"No prob."

As Dana took off, McGinnis cocked an eyebrow at me. "What was that about?"

I shrugged. "Girl stuff." Like I'm going to spill Dana's secrets to you. "So, going to go see that new Liz Bantham flick tonight, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess. Dana really wants to see it."

"Yeah, she does." There was a dangerous edge to my voice. I looked him in the eye. "So, McGinnis, don't be late."

As I walked away I heard Dana ask, "What was that all about?"

I listened for Terry's reply. "Oh, Chelsea was just clearing some things up for me." I grinned.

What are best friends for?


End file.
